The purpose of this protocol is to study two treatments for Multiple Sclerosis. A new treatment called Antegren will be compared with a current therapy, Interferon Beta 1A. It will look at how each interacts with the cells in the body. We hope to learn more about the safety of Antegren in combination with Interferon.